1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inquiry/response information service system, and more particularly to distributed processing of an inquiry transaction from a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional inquiry/response information service system, a centralized processing method has been adopted. Generally, a host computer responds to all inquiries from terminals to supply desired information to the terminals. An information service system of this type is described, for example, in JP-A-62-211727. According to the conventional method, a host computer responds to all inquiries from terminals so that if many inquiry transactions from terminals occur during a short, concentrated time period, a response time per one transaction becomes slow, resulting in poor service.